


Faith to Fly

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always loved Lucifer's wings. Lucifer decides it's time for Sam to see what they can really do.  (Prompt: Show me your wings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith to Fly

“Sam.  _Relax_.” A small smile played on the archangel’s lips -  _Sam’s lips_ , to be technical - the cold, thin mountain air rustling through their hair and feathers. There were few times when Lucifer and Sam actually utilized their bond in this way, the necessity of having his True Vessel carry him, having been made a moot point when the Light Bringer’s Father had provided him a capable vessel, created in Nick’s image. Still, every now and then, they craved this _closeness_  - this incomprehensible feeling of _wholeness_  that could only be achieved in one way. 

“I  _am_  relaxed.” The defensive words only made Lucifer’s grin widen, his lips parting as a heavy sigh tumbled forth. He could _feel_  the nervous energy vibrating through Sam’s body, his heartbeat a touch too rapid and irregular.

“Sam - you  _can’t_  lie to me. You have to _trust me_  with this, kiddo.” Lucifer’s tone was warm and gentle, with the slightest traces of exasperation woven into the words. 

“I do! I just…” A silence followed, and the archangel waited patiently, before prompting the hunter quietly. 

“ _What_ , Sam?” 

“What if I mess up? What if I  _hurt_  you?” This time, Lucifer’s smile was softer, his heart warmed by the absolute _love_ and _concern_ the human expressed for the archangel. Sam’s fear was not for his  _own_  safety, despite the fact that it would be _his body_  to take the damage, should anything go wrong (thought it _wouldn’t_ \- Lucifer simply  _would not_ allow it to). He was focused solely upon the well-being of his other half, prioritizing the archangel, just as Lucifer did for Sam. 

“You  _won’t_. I trust you. I  _know you_. I  _know_ that you can do this.” Lucifer pressed his lips together, stepping forward slowly, closing his eyes and extending his wings fully. “And I’m going to be _right here_  with you, the entire time.” His voice was filled with an  _irrefutable confidence_ , the rich tone seeping into Sam’s soul, easing his mild panic with a cool embrace of certainty. “ _Go on_ , kiddo. Try it out.” 

With those words, Sam felt the archangel step back from the helm, returning the majority of control to the human. It was a strange feeling; it was his  _own body_ , but it was _different_. Not only could he feel the soothing caress of Lucifer’s Grace coursing through every fiber of his being, but he now had a _powerful_ and _heavy_ pair of wings to contend with. It humbled the hunter to the point of being near tears, acknowledging the unquestioning trust the archangel was placing in his hands. 

“ _Go on_ , Sam.” Lucifer’s hushed and encouraging voice echoed in his ears, and he swallowed down hard on his remaining nerves, giving a decisive nod of his head. It took him a few tries, and a great deal of concentration, but the hunter finally managed to lift the great, ebony wings, shocked by the weight of the velvety feathers. There was a subtle shift in the Grace flowing within him, and he found the effort of moving the wings to become far less challenging, the guiding hands of his other half, lending their strength. With a renewed sense of determination, Sam began to move the wings - slowly at first, and, as he began to get the feel for them, he put more power into the motion, causing the snow around them to swirl about, rising from the ground in great billows of white. 

“ _Good_ , Sam! That’s  _wonderful_!” Lucifer’s unadulterated enthusiasm sparked a sense of pride in the human, Sam’s eyes lighting up as his lips turned up into an almost  _bashful_  smile. 

“Really? You think so?” Sam’s breathing was becoming slightly labored, the use of Lucifer’s wings taking quite a lot of effort, even with the archangel’s assistance. 

“I  _do_.” Lucifer was nearly  _giddy_  - the ability to share his wings with his other half, leaving him with a feeling of euphoria. He had  _never_  felt so completely connected to Sam, and he could sense that the human felt the same. 

“Now, why don’t we see what you can  _really_  do?” The words brought a new sense of dread to the hunter, but he hardly had the time to protest, before Lucifer was pushing them forward, spreading out his massive wings and lifting them gracefully from the ground. The iridescent feathers shone brightly in the cool sunlight, shimmering with each, powerful flap, pulling them higher above the Earth’s surface. 

It was  _absolutely exhilarating_. Sam’s initial panic began to fade, Lucifer doing most of the work to keep them moving smoothly through the cold air. As the archangel felt his other half give into the rush of adrenaline, he began to pick up speed, the wind rushing over his wings with each, great swing, blowing Sam’s hair back and twisting around his body. 

“What do ya think, kiddo?” Sam barked out a laugh, his hands held out slightly in front of his body as he concentrated on balance. “It’s not so hard, now,  _is it_?” 

“Lucifer -  _it’s amazing_!” He laughed again, tilting his head gently to the side. “But I wouldn’t be able to do it without your help.” 

“Oh, _I don’t know,_  Sam…” Lucifer’s voice was light and mischievous, and, a moment later, Sam felt the archangel completely step back, leaving the human to struggle with the heavy wings. 

“ _Lucifer_!” Sam gasped the archangel’s name, his body immediately falling victim to gravity. In a reaction that seemed  _purely instinctual_ , he stretched the huge wings up and out, pulling down hard, forgetting, for the moment, how difficult he had found the same task to be, only moments before. As his body began to rise up, once again, he could practically  _see_  Lucifer’s cocky smile. 

“- it seems that you  _can_.” Sam responded with a heavy sigh of amused annoyance, his heart beating fast in his chest. “Okay, kiddo - I think that’s enough for our first try,  _don’t you_? Let’s call it a day.”

“Yeah… okay.” Sam nodded breathlessly, thankful when Lucifer guided him in slowing their movement, his feet touching the ground gently as they managed a smooth landing. He felt the archangel take control again, and, a second later, he was standing in the warmth of his own bedroom, the missing weight of the wings leaving him with the unexpected feeling of _loss_ \- as though he weren’t quite complete, anymore. 

“Was it what you imagined?” Sam inhaled sharply, turning to look at the blond-haired archangel, perched comfortably upon the hunter’s bed. Lucifer smiled up at his other half, one brow raised as he tilted his head expectantly. What he  _didn’t_  expect, however, was an armful of Sam Winchester, the archangel toppling backwards onto the mattress as the human bulled him over, warm arms wrapped around his neck, and a rapid barrage of excited kisses landing against his cheeks and lips. 

“That was  _incredible_!!” Sam’s deep laugh rang through the air, filling Lucifer with absolute _happiness_ , his own arms reaching up to wrap around the hunter’s waist. “Luce - that was… _wow_! Thank you!” The archangel responded with his own, quiet laughter, his icy eyes peering up to Sam’s enthusiastic face. It was so rare to see the hunter in such a state of  _sheer joy_  and  _excitement_ , and it meant the world to Lucifer that he was able to put such a smile on the lips of his other half. 

“Anytime, kiddo. Like I said: they are yours, just as much as they are my own.” He pushed up to press a gentle kiss to the man’s lips, leaning back down into the mattress as Sam pushed back against him. The hunter broke away first, gasping for breath as he allowed his body to fall heavily upon the archangel, eliciting a small huff from Lucifer, followed by a low laugh of amusement. 

“I’m  _beat._ ” Sam sighed heavily, nestling his face into the archangel’s neck, exhaustion pulling him down from his high, though his heart was still racing in his chest. Lucifer offered an empathetic smile, running his hands up and down the man’s strong back, turning his head toward Sam’s, and placing another, soft kiss to his temple. 

“I’ll bet you are.” He watched as the hunter yawned, his hazel eyes sliding shut slowly, a small smile still resting comfortably on his lips. “Rest now, Sam. You’ve earned it.”


End file.
